Never Gone
by Jules Rules
Summary: Para algumas pessoas, dizer "Eu te amo" pode não ser nada fácil. Por mais que elas sintam, ou queiram... Será que algo fora do controle humano poderia mudar isso? YAOI, LEMON LEVE, 1x2. Fica a encargo da vontade de cada um se é Death-fic ou não. Enjoy!


**N/A: Essa pode ser ou não uma One-Shot Death... Só depende de vocês! – E no meu mundo maluco One-Shot's podem ou não ter continuação.**

**Casais Felizes: 1x2 – (2x1 subentendido) – 3x4**

**Yeah: Yaoi – Lemon Leve – **

**Título: Never Gone (Open Your Eyes)**

**N/A.2: Primeira de Gundam. o/**

**N/A.3: Tenham piedade de mim por isso.**

**N/A.4: Vou parar de encher o saco, podem ler. – Mas REVIEW-me PLEASE. –**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0   
__**

**__****Never Gone**

**__****Open Your Eyes**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**_Paris – França, Onze e quarenta e sete da manhã de sábado de trinta e um de Dezembro de 2005._**

******-Heero… Heero… pelo amor de Deus não feche os olhos...** – chorava Duo sobre o corpo estendido na rua. –...** Pelo amor de Deus... Olhe pra mim... Heero olhe pra mim... **– implorava.

**Heero voltou seus olhos desorientados para o americano curvado sobre ele. Seu corpo pulsava, fisgava de tanta dor. Lágrimas ameaçaram rolar.**

**-Duo... Eu... Sempre... Te...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**_Boston – Estados Unidos Da América, Pouco mais de um mês atrás._**

**Heero abriu a porta do apartamento. Estava exausto. Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei o esperavam na cozinha e conversavam sobre a última ordem que haviam recebido há um dia e meio atrás.**

**_"Não interfiram no trabalho dele. Essa é um tarefa exclusiva do Sr. Yuy!"_**

**Estavam há meses juntos naquela missão, para na cartada final, serem excluídos, dispensados. Todos haviam ficado muito indignados perante a ordem, mas não tinham como mudá-la.**

**Wufei preferira odiar um pouco mais Heero. Quatre ficara tremendamente ofendido. Trowa parecia não sentir nada, nem raiva nem conformidade. E Duo simplesmente discutira no calor do momento da decisão, mas visto que não haveria mudanças, aceitou.**

**Heero caminhou lentamente até a cozinha. Recostou-se à porta e jogou a arma descarregada para Trowa, que a pegou no ar.**

**-Acabou? – perguntou Duo.**

**O japonês meneou a cabeça em tom de afirmação.**

**-Hunf! – fez Wufei desdenhosamente ao sair em direção à sala, fazendo questão de bater seu ombro violentamente no do recém chegado.**

**-Ótimo! – disse Quatre indo em direção ao quarto de braços cruzados.**

**Trowa puxou um banco e sentou-se à bancada central da cozinha. Duo, que antes encontrava-se sentado, soltou um _"Beleza!"_ e foi em busca de uma caixinha de primeiros socorros para desinfetar os arranhões do moreno.**

**Trowa fez um sinal com a cabeça, chamando Heero para se sentar. Duo voltou à cozinha trazendo a caixinha e Wufei e Quatre a tira colo. Parecia ter parado no meio do caminho para dar uma bronca em cada um por sua atitude infantil. Afinal, se tudo ocorrera daquela forma não fora a pedido de Heero.**

**Sentou-se ao lado do moreno e começou a desinfetar seus poucos machucados.**

**-Como foi? – questionou Wufei meio contra vontade.**

**-Tudo bem! – respondeu simplesmente. – Olha, eu não queria...**

**-Tudo bem, nós sabemos que não foi escolha sua. – colocou-se Quatre.**

**-Se sabem então hajam como tal! – manifestou-se finalmente Trowa.**

**-Vou dormir! Boa noite e... Parabéns Yuy! – desejou antes de sair novamente.**

**-Merda! – indignou-se com Wufei em voz alta.**

**-Bom, também vou pra cama, você vem Tro?**

**-Não, vou falar com ele. – indicou Heero com a cabeça.**

**-Certo! Então, boa noite para todos! – desejou ao se retirar.**

**-Quer comer alguma coisa? Eu faço pra você... – falou ao terminar de cuidar do último arranhão visível de Heero.**

**-Não... – respondeu simplesmente.**

**Duo fingiu um bocejo.**

**-Acho que a maré repentina de sono me pegou também. – brincou ao jogar os algodões usados no lixo. – Acho que...**

**-Obrigado! – interrompeu-o Heero de cabeça baixa e com seu tom de voz habitualmente inflexível.**

**Duo lhe deu um gratificante sorriso! Mesmo que ele não dissesse aquilo da forma calorosa como ele gostaria de ouvir, pelo menos dizia com sinceridade.**

**-Acho que vou dormir... Boa noite Tro...Boa noite Hee! – deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um antes de sair.**

**Os dois restantes esperaram pelo som da porta batendo.**

**-Então... – falou Heero. – Sobre o que quer me dizer?**

**-Duo.**

**-Duo...?**

**-Duo!**

**-...? – Esperava que Trowa começasse o assunto.**

**-Ele realmente gosta de você!**

**-Porque está dizendo isso?**

**-Porque é verdade!**

**-Ele... Mencionou alguma coisa...?**

**-E precisa?**

**-Precisa! Claro que precisa!**

**-Comigo e o Quatre não precisou.**

**-...**

**-Eu quase não falo e ele é a representação da timidez mundial.**

**-...**

**-Ao menos diga alguma coisa...**

**-Er... dizer o que?**

**-Pelo visto você me entendeu. – disse diante do desconcerto do amigo. – Ótimo! Boa noite. – desejou cordialmente encaminhando-se para a porta.**

**-Espera Trowa...**

**-Hum...**

**-Mesmo que você esteja certo, mesmo que o Duo goste de mim, porque me disse isso?**

**Trowa sorriu. Sua franja sombreava metade de seu rosto, mostrando apenas parte de seu sorriso.**

**-Porque sou seu amigo Heero. Boa noite...**

**-Boa...**

**Heero permaneceu alguns minutos sentado sozinho à cozinha, processando de forma mais eficaz as palavras do amigo.**

**Levantou-se para ir descansar. Seu quarto era o ultimo do corredor, ao lado do de Duo e de frente para o de Wufei. Passou pelo quarto de Quatre e ouviu um pedaço da conversa dele e de Trowa.**

**_-Alguém precisava dizer a ele._ – dizia Trowa.**

**_-Nem eu nem você deveríamos ter-nos metido nessa história, espere o Wufei saber disso!_ – colocou Quatre.**

**_-Ele só saberá se alguém contar, Heero não fará isso, muito menos eu..._**

**_-É... É claro que também não direi nada! _– pareceu indignado.**

**_-Sabia que podia contar com você!_**

**Beijos começaram a ser ouvidos e Heero preferiu continuar seu caminho pelo corredor. Passou pelo quarto de Duo e parou outra vez, vacilou. Por mais que tivesse acabado de conversar sobre Duo com Trowa, já fazia algum tempo que ele notava que não era apenas amizade para o americano. E, já fazia algum tempo que estudava a si próprio com relação a isso.**

**Resolveu prosseguir com o trajeto e entrou em seu quarto. Deitou na cama desajeitadamente e mudou inúmeras vezes de posição. Incomodado, levantou-se de um salto e começou a caminhar pelo ambiente. As palavras de Trowa haviam de alguma forma, mexido com ele, de alguma forma que ele ainda não sabia explicar, mas não tardaria a descobrir...**

**Sentiu suas pernas pesarem dolorosamente. Caminhava e não sabia há quanto tempo. Sentou-se na cama e afundou os dedos nos cabelos com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas. Ouviu batidas a porta e surpreendeu-se por ainda ter alguém acordado...**

**-Duo...? – disse ao abrir a porta e encontrar o americano parado a ela.**

**Sentiu as pernas pesarem novamente, tanto quanto antes, e pensou que fosse perder o equilíbrio.**

**-Desculpa Heero é que... Se você quer chegar ao andar inferior, esse não é o melhor modo... – comentou da porta.**

**Ouviu sons mais profundos e menos disfarçados vindos do quarto dos amigos e olhou para a porta dos dois. Duo fez o mesmo e voltou a encarar Heero.**

**-O que foi...?**

**-Nada... – puxou Duo pelo braço para dentro e fechou a porta. – Não é bom conversar na porta sabendo o que fazem logo ali adiante...**

**-É... – concordou sorrindo sem graça e passando a mão pela trança.**

**-Pensei que todos já estivessem dormindo... – falou depois do breve silêncio que abateu-se sobre os dois...**

**-Eu não durmo mais... – falou de modo casual. – Desculpe, você não deve ter interesse em saber disso... – corrigiu-se Duo.**

**-Eu tenho! – respondeu depressa fazendo o outro encarar-lhe de um modo surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz, e surpreendendo-se consigo mesmo por ter dito aquilo.**

**-Tem? – quis ouvir novamente.**

**Heero havia se sentado na cama e encarava as próprias mãos como se quisesse dizer algo e não soubesse como...**

**-Porque não dorme mais...? – ignorou a pergunta de Duo e mudou um pouco o foco do assunto.**

**-Você precisa descansar... – disse um tanto decepcionado ao notar o cansaço da voz do outro, e também deixando de lhe responder...**

**-Eu... Também não consigo...**

**O americano controlou a vontade de perguntar o que o atormentava tanto a ponto de tirar-lhe o sono depois de uma dura missão.**

**-Mesmo assim precisa descansar... – disse tristemente. – Boa noite. – desejou ao sair do quarto.**

**Heero permaneceu sentado por alguns poucos minutos encarando as próprias mãos, podia ouvir as palavras de Trowa ecoarem em sua mente... Mesmo sem pensar no que fazia de modo claro, correu até a porta e abriu-a. Se Duo ainda estivesse ali fora, ele falaria... Falaria alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas falaria com ele...**

**Abriu a porta e espiou o corredor, que estava vazio. Heero não acreditava em sinais, prestava atenção neles, mas nunca os levava a sério. Pensou que talvez Duo não estivesse mais no corredor, justamente porque nada deveria acontecer, mas ficou em dúvida... Demorara a abrir a porta, e o que faria Duo permanecer parado no corredor, sozinho...? Aquilo era um sinal ou simplesmente uma circunstância?**

**Recostou-se na porta ainda aberta e suspirou...**

**-Quer alguma coisa...? – perguntou o americano ao surgir da porta da cozinha.**

**-Ai! – exclamou. – Me assustou...**

**-Sou tão feio assim...?**

**-Não! Você é... Você não é feio, você é... – _"lindo"_, pensou. - Normal...**

**-Hunf, sei... – disse saindo das sombras e alcançando a pouca iluminação do corredor. – Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou parado em frente à porta do próprio quarto.**

**-Não... – mentiu...**

**-Boa noite então... – abriu lentamente a porta do quarto.**

**-Duo... – chamou-o antes que ele sumisse pelo portal. Duo encarou-o mantendo a porta aberta. – Porque você não... Não vem pra cá...? – perguntou fazendo menção ao próprio quarto.**

**Tentou desesperadamente conter o pequeno sorriso que brotara em seus lábios, mas a felicidade por ouvir aquilo de Heero era tão grande, que tornara-se uma tarefa impossível.**

**-Não vou te incomodar?**

**-N-não...**

**Duo entrou no próprio quarto e Heero espantou-se, achando que ele ia ignorá-lo, ou, que não queria ficar junto dele. Começava a sentir-se idiota por ter dado ouvidos a Trowa quando o americano reapareceu fechando a porta do próprio quarto.**

**-Desligar a tv. – explicou.**

**Heero não se manifestou, apenas o observou aproximando-se. _"Como é lindo..."_, pensou.**

**Duo parou e esperou que ele entrasse, como o japonês permanecia parado, espremeu-se entre ele e a porta, roçando seus corpos momentaneamente. Entrou puxando o moreno logo em seguida. Passou a chave e empurrou Heero para a cama. Ligou a tv e sentou-se no chão, recostando-se na cama.**

**-O que você ta fazendo? – perguntou semideitado.**

**-Assistindo tv... – respondeu sorridente.**

**-No chão...?**

**-Sim...!**

**Ficaram encarando-se por um tempo. Heero viu Duo abrir a boca para dizer algo, não querendo prolongar a história, puxou o americano pelos ombros para cima da cama...**

**-E não conteste... – colocou antes de acomodar-se.**

**Apenas sorriu. Estar no mesmo quarto que o japonês já era uma grande alegria, na mesma cama então, tornara-se algo fora rotulação. Sentia como se seu peito estivesse prestes a explodir felicidade pelas brancas paredes do ambiente.**

**Acomodou-se. Podia sentir o calor do corpo de Heero tão próximo estava dele. Com muito custo desviou os olhos do moreno para o programa de tv ao qual sequer prestava atenção.**

**Heero gemeu dolorosamente e pousou uma mão na testa.**

**-Tudo bem?**

**-Hum hum... – mentiu ele.**

**-Você não me engana. – insistiu Duo.**

**-Minha cabeça... – respondeu um tempo depois.**

**-Quer remédio?**

**-Piora...**

**-Café...?**

**-Tira o sono...**

**-Hum... Massagem? – apelou para a ultima coisa que sabia.**

**-C-como? – quis saber o japonês.**

**-É! – animou-se. – Massagem, nas têmporas... – explicou. – Você quer?**

**Mais aliviado depois da explicação, simplesmente meneou a cabeça em tom de afirmação. Prontamente Duo desligou a tv, ajeitou-se e abriu as pernas na cama.**

**-Vem pra cá... – disse batendo a mão no espaço de colchão logo à frente de seu corpo.**

**Heero começava a sentir-se idiota por reperguntar tudo que havia compreendido perfeitamente. Calado, foi até o ponto indicado pelo americano, colando circunstancialmente seus corpos. Apoiou as costas no peito de Duo e pode sentir seu tronco mover-se junto com a pesada respiração do outro.**

**-Eu vou te sufocar...**

**-Não vai... Não... – respondeu com um certo esforço.**

**Ele parecia não entender o que causava em Duo. Tesão. Algo bem diferente de um simples sufocamento.**

**-Tudo bem?**

**-Ótimo! Tudo ótimo! – respondeu baixando o corpo do moreno e ajeitando os braços para começar a massagem. – Você ainda tem aquela pasta de cânfora?**

**-Ali... – apontou para a mesa de cabeceira onde encontrava-se o pequeno pote. – Como sabe que eu uso? – intrigou-se.**

**-Eu sou hiper-ativo como você diz, mas também sou observador. – respondeu misteriosamente.**

**Duo passou um pouco da pasta nos próprios dedos e iniciou a massagem, pouco a pouco Heero foi relaxando e pesando em seu peito, mas isso não o incomodava nem um pouco. Esticou o braço, apagou a luz da mesa de cabeceira e continuou a massagem, totalmente satisfeito por estar podendo ajudar o japonês de alguma forma e por poder estar tão próximo a ele.**

**-Ta melhorando? – sussurrou.**

**-Uhum... – respondeu sonolento. – Duo...**

**-Hãm...**

**-Me abraça?**

**Paralisou, não podia acreditar que Heero estava lhe pedindo aquilo. Ou o japonês havia-se realmente ferido mais do que aparentava na última missão, ou, as coisas entre eles estavam finalmente começando a mudar, e por mais que adorasse a segunda opção, não conseguia levá-la muito em consideração.**

**Passou seus braços por baixo dos de Heero e abraçou-o, puxando-o carinhosa e lentamente mais para perto. Sentiu as mãos quentes do japonês sobreporem-se às suas. Heero acomodou sua cabeça no peito e Duo e sentiu a cabeça do americano tocar a sua.**

**Já pegava no sono quando ouviu e sentiu o mais baixo dos sibilos dados por Duo.**

**-Eu te amo...**

**Simplesmente fechou os olhos, que antes mantinham-se semi-abertos, sorriu e pegou no sono logo depois.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**-Ainda ta de noite? – sussurrou para si mesmo ao abrir os olhos e deparar-se com o quarto totalmente escuro.**

**-Já amanheceu há muitas horas... – respondeu Duo que acariciava levemente seus cabelos.**

**Os dois encontravam-se na mesma posição da noite anterior. Duo semi-sentado com as costas recostadas nos travesseiros e Heero semideitado, com as costas coladas em seu corpo.**

**-Duo...? – surpreendeu-se o japonês.**

**-O que foi?**

**-Não... Nada! – respondeu lembrando-se da noite anterior.**

**Sentou-se e encarou o americano.**

**-Está acordado a quanto tempo?**

**-Hum... Acho que... Umas duas ou três horas...**

**Heero se levantou e abriu a persiana com violência, sentiu os olhos arderem por causa de claridade que invadira o quarto.**

**-Droga! – gritou ao tornar a fechar a persiana.**

**-Elas são tão boas que não se sabe quando é dia e quando é noite! – comentou sorridente.**

**-Droga, a missão! – reclamou tentando descobrir algum relógio no quarto.**

**O sorriso de Duo se fechou...**

**-Você não se lembra de nada não e mesmo? – perguntou a Heero.**

**-Lembrar? Lembrar do que?**

**-Ontem à noite... – comentou. – Você concluiu a missão ontem à noite...**

**-Foi? – fez de conta que não se lembrava.**

**-Foi! – respondeu tristemente se levantando da cama. – Certamente não se lembra de mais nada... – sussurrou para si, mas não impedindo Heero de ouvir.**

**O japonês lembrava-se perfeitamente de tudo, mas simplesmente não tinha coragem para comentar sobre o assunto, não se sentia preparado para conversar sobre os sentimentos de Duo por ele, e principalmente, sobre os dele para com Duo.**

**Apenas manteve-se calado e observou o americano caminhar para a porta.**

**-Aonde você vai?**

**-Arrumar o que fazer... – disse de cabeça baixa.**

**Observou Duo abrir a porta. Olhou-o de cima a baixo e sentiu um arrepio subir por entre suas pernas. Fechou os olhos e entortou o pescoço. Sua boca semi-abriu e sua respiração pesou. Duo lhe lançou um olhar por debaixo de franja antes de sair e intrigou-se com a expressão de Heero, mas estava decepcionado demais para voltar suas totais atenções novamente pra o japonês, esquecendo dele próprio. Encostou levemente a porta e tornou com seu ritmo lento para fora do corredor. Pouquíssimo tempo depois, encontrou-se contra a parede, pressionado por Heero.**

**-Heero? – espantou-se...**

**Heero mantinha os olhos fechados. Passara tão rápida e silenciosamente pela porta que Duo sequer o havia notado, só percebendo a presença do outro quando imprensado na parede.**

**Sentiu a respiração de Heero misturando-se a sua e fechou os olhos, aquela repentina proximidade despertara o forte desejo que sentia pelo amigo.**

**-Heero... – suspirou com a respiração pesada.**

**Sentiu a mão do outro segurar seu rosto. Heero colara seu corpo ao de Duo, que mantinha-se imprensado a parede. Inclinou levemente a cabeça e colou também seus lábios.**

**Os beijos de Heero começavam devagar, mas aos poucos tornavam-se violentos e possessivos...**

**Foi andando com Duo enquanto o beijava para dentro do quarto. Fechou a porta com um certo esforço e tirou logo a blusa que vestia.**

**-Eu te amo... – repetiu o americano entre um beijo e outro já na cama enquanto era despido pelo japonês...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

** _Paris – França, Nove e Dezenove da noite de sexta-feira de trinta de Dezembro de 2005._**

**-Obrigado por ter vindo.**

**Agradeceu Duo sentado a um dos camarotes do Teatro da Ópera, onde assistiriam à peça "O Fantasma da Ópera!". Pousou sua mão sobre a de Heero, que lhe deu um breve sorriso.**

**-Não se acostume. – respondeu seriamente.**

**-Hnn... Falando desse jeito você me excita. – sussurrou ao ouvido de Heero.**

**-Controle-se. – respondeu friamente tirando sua mão de perto da de Duo, que recolheu a sua própria e voltou à atenção para o palco ainda com as cortinas fechadas.**

**Pousou sua mão sobre a perna de Heero e apertou-a.**

**-E esse fraque te deixa irresistível!**

**-Me deixa incomodado! – riu cinicamente e continuou encarando o palco. – Quanto tempo mesmo dura essa peça? – quis saber.**

**-Muito tempo. – respondeu recompondo-se de seu breve momento de descontrole diante da figura do japonês de fraque. – E não ouse dormir!**

**-Hunf!**

**Olhou para o lado e viu Trowa numa situação muito semelhante à dele. Sorriu debochadamente e teve sua atenção voltada para o palco, que começara a erguer as cortinas.**

**Assistiu à peça ao lado de Duo, que parecia uma estátua, totalmente vidrado, ou, um cão bravo cada vez que era tocado ou tinha sua atenção e silêncio desviados da peça.**

**-Finalmente... – suspirou e espreguiçou-se ao final da peça.**

**-Totalmente linda! – comemorou o americano dando-lhe um selinho e logo voltando-se para Quatre, que parecia no mesmo estado de euforia que ele.**

**Os dois se animados caminhavam lado a lado pelas calçadas discutindo a peça.**

**-O que achou? – perguntou sarcasticamente a Trowa, que, assim como ele, apenas observava os dois excitados à frente.**

**-Nada! Sequer assisti. – confessou.**

**Heero sorriu. Já esperava por aquela resposta do amigo.**

**Chegaram rapidamente ao hotel e despediram-se no corredor. Trowa e Quatre seguiram para seu quarto, abraçados. Duo viu Heero caminhando em direção ao próprio quarto, deu uma pequena corrida se segurou um dos dedos da mão do japonês...**

**-Posso dormir com você? – fez cara de pidão.**

**Encarou-o brevemente e voltou a observar o corredor.**

**-Pode... – respondeu como se achasse um saco ter que dormir com Duo, mas sorrindo ao final.**

**O americano sorriu também e abraçou-o levemente. Heero caminhou com Duo agarrado nele e passou o cartão magnético na leitura afixada ao lado da porta, entrou e trancou-a.**

**-Lembra quando fez isso comigo da primeira vez? – perguntou-lhe Duo, sério e perigosamente próximo a sua boca, imprensando-o contra a parede.**

**-Como esquecer? – provocou ao sentir um pequeno rebolado da cintura do americano contra a sua.**

**Duo beijou-o com violência, coisa que não fazia com uma certa freqüência. Deslizou a mão para dentro da calça de Heero e afagou o membro que mantinha-se preso a cueca.**

**-Uow... – riu diante do desespero do americano em tirar suas calças.**

**Duo tirou as próprias calças e as de Heero. O japonês havia-se livrado do paletó do fraque desde o final da peça, e esse já encontrava-se sobre a cadeira mais próxima. Duo foi largando as roupas pelo chão do quarto conforme as tirava. Abriu a blusa de Heero e livrou-se de sua boca, passando a dar atenção a seu peito.**

**-Adoro quando faz isso... – comentou ainda imprensado a parede.**

**Heero carregou-o até a cama e deixou-o fazer o que bem entendesse com ele, estava gostando daquele Duo mais ativo. Tinha um dos mamilos presos aos dentes afiados do jovem. Pousou a mão sobre a ponta da trança do garoto, fazendo-o encará-lo de modo feio, pois odiava que mexessem em seu cabelo.**

**-Isso te convence?**

**Baixou a mão livre para dentro da cueca do americano, que fechou os olhos e dignou-se apenas a sentir o toque de Heero e a menear a cabeça em tom afirmativo. Terminou seu pequeno carinho chantagista e começou a desfazer a trança enquanto tinha seu outro mamilo preso nos dentes de Duo.**

**Heero espalhou as mechas douradas, agora escurecidas pelo breu do quarto, pelas costas do jovem. Algumas delas pendiam levemente sobre seu corpo fazendo-lhe cócegas. Puxou Duo para outro beijo e rolou deixando-o por baixo. Passou levemente a mão pelo rosto do americano e o encarou significativamente, como se tentasse dizer com o olhar o que não conseguia expressar com palavras.**

**Duo pareceu entender perfeitamente o recado de seu namorado. Passou um braço em volta do pescoço do outro e tornou a beijá-lo.**

**Perderam um bom tempo na brincadeira dos beijos, amassos e carinhos mais profundos até atingirem o ápice da "festa".**

**Deitou-o de costas na cama. Deslizou ousadamente sua língua pelo caminho da coluna de Duo, que respirava descompassadamente e gemia vez ou outra. Encaixou seu membro na pequena abertura e projetou-o para dentro com lentidão.**

**-Ah... Ah... Ah... Ahh...**

**Duo não sabia se gemia ou gritava, muito menos se fazia por dor ou por prazer. Empinou-se e terminou de vez com a penetração. Heero sorriu e puxou a cabeça do outro para trás, levantou a franja e lambeu sua orelha.**

**Movimentava-se lentamente e aumentava o ritmo das estocadas com regularidade. Cheirou os cabelos de Duo e mordeu seu ombro.**

**Dançaram juntos na cama totalmente desfeita por algum tempo até atingirem o clímax. Heero se deitou ao lado de Duo na cama e afastou as mechas momentaneamente, puxando-as para cima de si logo depois. Passou um braço pela cintura de Duo e o abraçou, cheirou novamente os cabelos do jovem e relaxou.**

**-Adoro o cheiro... Do seu cabelo... – sussurrou descompassadamente acariciando brevemente a cabeça de Duo.**

**-Adoro... Você! – gemeu e arfou, totalmente exausto. – Eu te... Amo!**

**Sorriu feliz por ouvir novamente aquelas palavras que lhe faziam tão bem e que eram ditas de uma forma tão sincera, sempre. Abraçou-o mais e prometeu-se silenciosamente que se esforçaria para poder dizer a Duo tudo o que ele queria lhe dizer a muito tempo, desde que haviam ficado juntos como um casal pela primeira vez. Sentiu um beijo na mão dado pelo americano e logo dormiu.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**_Paris – França, Oito e dezesseis da manhã de sábado de trinta e um de Dezembro de 2005. Algumas horas antes..._**

**-Bom Dia! – Desejava Duo ao escancarar as cortinas do quarto de Heero, que incomodara-se bastante com a claridade da bela manhã que antecedia o Reveillon.**

**-Que horas são? – questionou de mau humor.**

**-Humn... quase oito e vinte. Hora de levantar! – disse alegremente indo até a cama e jogando-se de joelhos nela.**

**O japonês ignorou a presença do outro e se levantou. Vestia apenas um short curto. Foi até a cadeira e vestiu uma camiseta branca que deixara separada na noite anterior antes de saírem para o teatro.**

**-Essa foi a blusa que te dei no Natal? – quis saber.**

**-Foi... – respondeu vagamente prosseguido com o que fazia. – Me pediu tanto pra estreá-la aqui... – comentou de mau-humor.**

**Duo saiu da cama e foi até a varanda do quarto.**

**-Essa cidade é tão linda! Tão romântica! Tinha que ser aqui! – disse de braços abertos na varanda que tinha uma bela vista para os melhores lugares e monumentos de Paris. – Ela não te inspira?**

**-Não! – respondeu secamente puxando Duo para dentro e fechando às portas que davam acesso a varanda.**

**-Nossa! Que mau humor! – comentou decepcionado.**

**-Não espere nada diferente de mim! Estou com fome! – reclamou. – E com sono também.**

**-À parte da fome eu posso resolver. Será que você ficaria menos chato com isso! – ele entortou a cabeça, levantou as sobrancelhas e esperou pela resposta.**

**-Sim! – Heero sorriu sem a menor vontade, selecionou o restante da roupa e foi para o banheiro.**

**Duo retornara à varanda, saindo dela apenas para abrir a porta para a camareira que vinha arrumar o quarto do moreno, que mantinha-se trancado no banheiro. Assim que fechou a porta do quarto para a mulher que já concluíra seu serviço, a porta do banheiro se abriu.**

**-Pronto?**

**-Me parece obvio... – disse parando e mostrando-se pronto para Duo.**

**-Vamos logo antes que você me coma!**

**-Não me apetece a esta hora da manhã! – respondeu com cinismo.**

**Duo bufou. Heero estava realmente insuportável. Saíram do hotel e caminharam um pouco. Chegaram a uma rua de pedras por onde vez ou outra passavam carros e bicicletas. Pararam a uma lanchonete. "Accès!". Suas mesas estavam distribuídas pela calçada, que era coberta por um toldo de lona. Alguns casais namoravam, outras pessoas apenas conversavam e tomavam seus cafés da manhã, a maioria delas, turistas como eles. O lugar era muito agradável.**

**-Vamos? – perguntou o americano com um aceno de mão, indicando uma mesa próxima ao degrau da calçada para o moreno.**

**Caminharam até a mesa e sentaram-se frente a frente.**

**-Precisamos ter uma conversa séria, muito séria. – disse Duo com o tom de voz incrivelmente sério. Enquanto recebia o cardápio que lhes era entregue pelo garçom.**

**-Se for sobre "aquilo", esqueça! – respondeu enquanto observava o cardápio.**

**-Não é sobre "aquilo"... – Duo sorriu. – É tão sério quanto...**

**-Certo!**

**Heero fechou o cardápio já tendo decidido o que pediria, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e ficou esperando que o americano começasse a falar. Duo o ignorou, continuando a analisar o cardápio. O japonês já enlaçara as mãos e batia os polegares, à espera da tal séria conversa.**

**-Então... – disse já cansado de esperar.**

**-Ah sim, desculpe...**

**Sorriu e pousou o cardápio sobre o de Heero. O garçom aproximou-se e num inglês muito afrancesado anotou os pedidos de ambos. Duo esperou o homem se afastar para aproximar sua cadeira, baixou o tom de voz e começou a falar.**

**-Não é mais segura.**

**-O que não é mais segura? – Heero questionou sem entender nada.**

**-A missão!**

**Heero recostou na cadeira e suspirou, passou as mãos pelo cabelo e riu.**

**-É sério! – repreendeu-o Duo.**

**-Hum... Ta que seja! Mas o que espera dizendo isso pra mim? – Heero voltou à posição anterior.**

**-Que você a abandone, que desista! – disse com sinceridade.**

**-Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!**

**Riu brandamente, quase gargalhou.**

**-O que...? Que foi...?**

**-Eu... Abandonar uma missão? – seu tom ainda era de riso e descrença. – ****Nunca!**

**-Heero, não se trata de um capricho ou desejo meu. – insistiu o americano. – No Natal, quando seu celular desapareceu, desde lá me sinto mal, como se fosse constantemente vigiado, não acho que a missão seja segura!**

**-Sendo ou não segura, nunca desisti de uma missão e não será esta a primeira vez. A menos que... – Calou-se antes mesmo de completar a frase.**

**-A menos que…? – quis saber Duo, que começava a se exaltar com a teimosia de Heero.**

**-A menos que eu seja impossibilitado, se é que você me entende.**

**Duo entendera perfeitamente o que Heero estava lhe dizendo. Só desistiria da missão caso fosse seriamente ferido ou até mesmo, assassinado. Mas ele não iria tão longe apenas para tirá-lo da arriscada missão, ou iria?**

**-****Cale a boca! Nunca mais repita isso! – **bradou o americano enfiando os dedos por debaixo da franja, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, como tentasse imaginar sua reação se algo acontecesse a Heero.

**O garçom chegou com os pedidos dos dois. Serviu-os e numa reverência exagerada desejou "Bon'apetit" (1) antes de retirar-se. Duo encarou o prato e fez uma careta. Espetou um pedaço de fruta com o garfo, cheirou-a, fez cara de enjôo e levou-a a boca. Mastigou e engoliu ainda de cara feia.**

**-Perdi o apetite. – disse empurrando o prato para longe. – Tô enjoado.**

**-Pois eu não...**

**Heero esticou brevemente o braço e roubou uma fruta do prato de Duo. Ele era difícil de se abalar. Um breve e incômodo silêncio abateu-se sobre os dois, sendo quebrado por Duo, que não suportava mais assistir Heero comer quando as chances de estarem realmente sendo vigiados de perto aumentavam.**

**-Heero, por favor...**

**-Esqueça! – disse terminando de comer.**

******-Não posso!** – reclamou ele. – Estamos em risco, não posso me esquecer! – exasperou-se.

**-O risco está aqui! – o moreno esticou o braço e tocou levemente a têmpora de Duo. – Na sua cabeça!**

**-Estou falando com uma porta! – Duo deu um tapa na mão de Heero, afastando-a de sua cabeça.**

**-Calma okay? – Heero recolheu a mão e no caminho pegou mais uma fruta de Duo.**

**-****Você é impossível! Não sabe se expressar! Recusa-se a demonstrar o que pensa, o que sente. Trata todos da mesma forma fria, sempre!** – explodiu o americano. - **É a pessoa mais inflexível, teimosa e orgulhosa que eu conheço e...**

**-E mesmo assim você me ama! – interrompeu-o.**

**-****Arrrg! Eu já devia saber que não dá pra discutir com o soldado perfeito!** – Irritou-se profundamente.

**Duo se levantou e saiu da mesa, deixando Heero e seu sorriso sozinhos.**

**-Duo... Duo espera! – disse pondo-se de pé.**

**Heero abriu a carteira deixando o dinheiro do café da manhã e a gorjeta sobre a mesa. Guardou-a novamente no bolso e rumou atrás de Duo, que já encontrava-se a uma certa distância e atravessava a rua. Um carro parou na esquina que haviam virado para entrar na rua da lanchonete com uma freada brusca. Um homem projetou-se para fora pela abertura do capô do carro e mirou as costa de Duo.**

**-****DUOO! **– gritou desesperado e correu em direção ao americano.

**Duo voltou-se para mandar Heero não segui-lo e avistou o rifle apontando em sua direção a alguns metros de distância. Ele sabia que havia algo de errado na missão.**

**Sentiu-se empurrado e ouviu o barulho dos tiros. Três tiros. Bateu contra a mureta da rua e caiu no chão. As pessoas gritaram e atiraram-se ao chão ao ouvir os tiros. O carro arrancou cantando pneus.**

**Apurou a visão que rodava um pouco pelo impacto contra a mureta e foi em busca de Heero. Ouviu um grito estridente de mulher e alguém a falar aos berros no celular, chamando uma ambulância, alguém havia sido baleado.**

**Levantou-se ainda zonzo. Sua cabeça doeu violentamente. Apoiou-se no muro até sentir-se melhor...**

**-He… Heero… – chamou ele.**

**Heero estava no chão mais a frente, no local onde ele estivera parado há pouco.**

**-Heero...? – aproximou-se.**

**Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Heero. Sua cabeça rodava e ele não entendia o que o rapaz ainda fazia ali, estendido ao chão sem atender ao seu chamado. Olhou para o corpo e contou três tiros no peito...**

******-Heero... Heero...** – ele sacodia o corpo do japonês.

**-A ambulância está a caminho... – gritou alguém.**

**Diante do impacto da cena, Duo recuperou rapidamente todos os sentidos.**

******-Heero… Heero… pelo amor de Deus não feche os olhos... **– chorava Duo sobre o corpo estendido na rua. **- ... pelo amor de Deus... olhe pra mim... Heero olhe pra mim...** – implorava.

**Heero voltou seus olhos desorientados para o americano curvado sobre ele. Seu corpo pulsava, fisgava de tanta dor. Lágrimas ameaçaram rolar.**

**-Duo... eu... sempre... te...**

******-Heero!** – gritou ao ver os olhos do outro ameaçarem fechar.

******-Eu te amo... **– esforçou-se e disse de uma só vez.

**A cabeça pendeu levemente para o lado. Pelos olhos ainda abertos, grossas lágrimas desceram, perdendo-se ao chão quente de uma rua de pedras de Paris.**

******-Não... não! pare com isso! Heero pare com isso!** – suplicava ao notar o desfalece do namorado.

**Duo segurava a cabeça do japonês, e tentava ver seus olhos novamente tornando a encará-lo, mas isso não aconteceu...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**  
****MAIS N/A: Piedade please ó.ò**

******MAIS N/A.2: Espero que tenham gostado, ou que pelo menos não tenham odiado.**

******Bjuz**

******Oops...**

******MAIS N/A.3: Tem mais Gundam Vindo por aí... – REVIEW – Suplicando...**

******Agora sim... Bjuz a todos...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

****


End file.
